Bloodlust
by icecoldkiss
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are well known enemies to the student body at the Hogwarts school. But they are sharing a damaging Secret. What could it be?


My lips caressed her own, slowly prying them open. Her hands dug into my back the second my tongue touched hers. I inhaled sharply at the exquisite pain that plagued my senses. I ran my hand through her scarlet hair, her hands still tracing patterns into my back.

We broke apart. And her brown eyes were shining with lust. "Not bad Weasley." I teased.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet Malfoy." She pulled me down again.

Her tongue swirled around mine, and I held her hips against me.

We were in her head's dorm, therefore completely undetectable. This was strictly forbidden. Head boy and girl were not to be romantically connected.

Well then, maybe this wasn't breaking the rules. There was no romance here, merely lust. Or so I wished.

She stepped back from me and removed her shirt, revealing a black bra with green hearts. She truly was beautiful. With dark red lips and dark red hair. The freckles that bridged her nose gave her a hint of innocence, but her dark brown eyes revealed her true self.

Her stomach was toned and flat from years of quidditch, and her curves had filled out quite nicely, she was tall with a beautiful hourglass shape.

This little flower had _bloomed. _

I stepped forward and brushed her neck with my lips. And my hands cupped her breasts.

"In a rush Malfoy?" her eyes flashed with pride. But I wanted her too much to actually think about that. I groaned appreciatively when she tilted her head back and gave me better access to her neck.

I was tweaking her nipple with my fingers when she whimpered a little, and my member became extremely aroused just from the sound. 

She giggled as she felt him against her thigh. "Little Dragon wants to play huh?"

She had taken to calling it that. My pet dragon, my little Horntail, or my little Welsh Green. I didn't understand how the word "little" applied to me in any way.

I reluctantly detached myself from her neck as she started to move down. Running her fingers over the trail of yellow-silver hair that lead to the "dragon".

I closed my eyes in anticipation as she undid my trousers and let them fall to my ankles. My dark green boxer-briefs did nothing to hide my excitement. She seemed pleased.

When the green fabric had met the trousers, she licked my tip. I gasped and bucked forward on a reflex. She took me into her mouth slowly, humming a tune that I couldn't focus on.

The vibrations were heavenly. Or was this hell fire I was feeling?

I grabbed her hair in my hands and fucked her mouth slowly, wanting to savor the warmth.

She sucked and licked and grazed me with her teeth, her hands reaching to fondle my balls. She was moaning her appreciation, which only served to heighten my arousal.

I was so close to release and I knew she would swallow every drop.

When I reached my climax and drained myself into her mouth, she merely grinned up at me lazily and stood. Kissing me and letting me taste my liquids on her tongue.

She turned around, inviting me to undo the clasps that kept her covered. I unsnapped her bra so it was merely hanging on her shoulders, and I unzipped the red and gold plaid skirt that was resting ever so perfectly on her hips.

She walked away from me. And soon the skirt was lying forgotten on the floor and the bra was keeping it company. My breath hitched when I realized that we had been sitting next to each other in classes all day and she _hadn't been wearing underwear!_ God, she was gorgeous.

She turned around and showed me her body, as she did almost every night. And like every other time we had sex, she took me by surprise.

Her breasts were pert and round, with pink areolas screaming for attention. She reached her hand up and released her long hair out of its constricting bun. It reached past her shoulders, brushing the tops of her breasts.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her legs wide. I knew what she wanted, and I was more than ready to hear her scream my name. Her slit was shaven and clean, except for a small triangle pointing to her enlarged clitoris.

I kneeled towards her and licked all the way up her slit slowly. She gasped and her head rolled back. I took a finger and entered her with it. She breathed my name almost as a prayer. "Lick…me…please…"

I complied. My fingers held her open while my tongue dug into her hot folds. I nibbled on her clitoris a little and she arched her back.

"Scorpius!" She dug my head into her crotch, begging for more. And I couldn't refuse her. I wouldn't refuse her.

I continued to lick and suck until she stopped me and guided my face back up to hers. I climbed on top of her onto the bed, my erection brushing at her entrance. I whispered a charm that would keep us out of trouble and smirked.

"What do you want me to do Rose? What do you want me to do?"

I loved doing this, teasing her.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to thrust your penis in and out of my hot cunt." I collapsed on top of her, forcing her to take me all the way.

Our skin smacked together as we gained rhythm. She kissed me ferociously, our tongues battling constantly. Who needed to breathe?

I never wanted to stop. Her walls clenched around me, suffocating me in the most pleasurable way possible. Before we had reached our release, she flipped us over and sat on top of me. Riding me like a quidditch player rides a broomstick.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip in concentration. Her hands were running through her hair, but then she had a better idea.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, one of her hands was holding my "dragon", making sure it reached it's target, while the other hand was rubbing her clit. I blew my load right there.

The sight of her pleasuring herself and me sent something that felt like lightning down my spine. She was erotica incarnate, and she was mine. At least, she was during the night.

She came as well and I reached for her. She slipped off of me and drifted into my arms like an Angel. Her hair smelled like roses, and her lips were swollen from my kisses and her teeth.

I tilted her head up and kissed her again, this time a peck on the lips.

"Rose, I…" Could I tell her? Could I finally admit that this was more than lust for me, that whenever she wasn't around my life was black and white?

"Yes, Scorpius?" Her eyes were questioning me. Begging me to finish what I had started.

"I think it's back to surnames now. I'll see you in the morning." I got out of her bed and pulled on my clothes.

She curled her knees to her chin and watched me. "Will we ever be more than this Malfoy? Will you ever admit that this isn't just lust for you either?"

I froze, my hand on the door handle. "This was never lust for me Weasley. I've loved you since I saw you 7 years ago. But we both know that can't be. There's too much at stake. Our badges, our reputations, and our families aren't exactly…close."

I had let go of the handle, but I was still facing the door.

"Turn around Scorpius. Turn around and say it again." She whispered from the other side of the room.

"I love you, Rose Weasley" I said, but I didn't turn. I grabbed the door handle and pushed myself out. I closed it and threw my back against it once I was on the outside. "And I always will."


End file.
